1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for controlling the flow of water to and from a water softener, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for providing a valve that controls water flow to and from a water softener while at the same time measuring the water flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Household water softeners that use ion exchange resins typically include an ion exchange resin tank through which hard water passes to exchange its hard ions of calcium and magnesium for soft sodium ions from the resin bed. Regeneration of the bed is required periodically to remove the accumulation of hard ions and replenish the supply of soft ions. Regeneration is effective by flushing the tank with a solution of salt, i.e., a brine solution, to replenish the sodium ions in the resin bed.
The water softener typically requires a valve to control the flow of water to and from the water softener tank during the service and regeneration cycles. Past water softener control valves have typically included small passageways through which water must travel during operation of the valve. However, because inlet water and backwash water typically contains mineral deposits and other contaminants, small and narrow passageways in the water softener valve tend to become blocked.
During operation of the water softener, it is also important to measure the flow of water through the water softener. The water flow may be used to more accurately time the regeneration cycle of the water softener The flow meters in past water softeners have typically either operated in a manner that disturbs the flow of water through the water softener tank or required tight tolerances during the production of the water softener valve, which increased the time and cost of production of the water softener valve.
Some water softener valves also operate with the assistance of electrical power. Water softeners in the past have often shut down and remained stuck in a particular cycle during power outages.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved water softener valve which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.